


Gabriel /Really/ Knows How to Have Fun

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgy, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel joins Team Free Will, waits a bit, then fucks everything up with his suggestion. But in the end, what comes of his suggestion is something fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel /Really/ Knows How to Have Fun

When Gabriel had joined Team Free Will some rules had been put in place. About 3 hours after his official acceptance all the rules had been broken already. And somewhere near the 3 month mark a rule that hadn’t been given was smashed to pieces.

“Soooo, I think we should have an orgy. Actually, I guess it could be called a fourgy. Yeah. So, you guys up for it?” Gabriel asked out of the blue one day, sitting with his legs against the back of a chair and his head almost touching the floor.

Dean spit the coffee he was drinking all over the table, Sam almost stopped breathing and Cas just titled his head.

“Wh-what?” Sam managed to spit out after gaping at the archangel.

“I think. We should. All have. Sex together.” Gabriel replied, breaking up the sentence into smaller bits in hopes that the humans and his sexually uneducated brother would grasp the idea this time around.

“Think we got it the first time,” Dean said, cringing. “The question is more ‘Why the fuck would we do that?’.”

“Because sex,” Gabriel stated with a shrug like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It took 3 more months of pretty constant nagging on Gabriel’s part and disgust turned annoyance turned interest finally turned begrudging but curious acceptance by the other 3 members of their fun little team to get going with Gabriel’s idea.

The grin on the diminutive archangel’s face when they finally agreed was enough to blind a man (Sam and Dean both had to cover their eyes until Gabe’s smile died down a bit).

The next few minutes were a rush of hands and mouths and clothes flying and snapping from Gabriel until they were all settled on a bed far too large to have been in their motel room in a room that was most certainly _not_ their motel room anyways. Everything was messy and crowded and oh so good.

Gabriel took control of most things, going so far as directing the other three while just watching.

“No, Castiel, touch him _there”_ and “Dean, I don’t actually know what you’re doing, but it looks awesome”

Then Sam was dragging Gabriel into the group, kissing every inch of skin he could reach and encouraging Dean and Cas to do the same. Every feeling was multiplied by four as hands and mouths roamed over bare skin in waves.

After what seemed like a perfect eternity they all slumped down on the mattress, sated and smiling, hands interlocked or laying a head on someone else’s chest.

Nothing was said beyond small gasps of “Wow” or “Yeah” as they cuddled together, any taboos forgotten in their own little world of two angels, two hunters and satisfaction.


End file.
